


Your Number One

by polarRabbit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Peggy - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Takes place during TFA, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Bucky confronts Steve with his ongoing affairs...“Did you enjoy it?“Steve didn’t know how Bucky had found out about the little incident before he’d received his shield, but there’s no use to lie or deny what happened.“It was unexpected.“





	Your Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts).



> Baby's first Stucky fic ❤  
> I wanna dedicate this smutty piece to Neon, who's been a constant source of inspiration during the past months.

“Buck? What are you doing here?“ Steve had been about to douse the lamp and trying to catch some sleep when the flaps of his tent parted, revealing the familiar figure of his best friend.

“Disappointed it isn’t someone else, giving you a late night visit?“, Bucky asked with an almost snidely sounding undertone to his voice, while moving towards Steve, taking a seat beside him on the cot. At first Steve assumed that he might have had a beer or two with the other Howlies, yet his eyes appeared clear and sharp in the dim light illuminating the inside of the tent.

“What, no I just-“, it was quite obvious that Steve still tried to figure out the reason for his friends appearance, considering that there was no need to share a bed anymore. Steve had even been assigned his own private tent, which he didn’t ask for, but he wouldn’t complain about not having to sleep surrounded by ten other snoring men either. 

“How does it feel?“

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about…“, Steve admitted, pushing himself upwards on his elbows, so they’re able to speak face to face. Usually Bucky was like an open book to him, considering that he’d spent half of his lifetime learning to identify the different expressions on his face. Right now Bucky wasn’t giving him anything to read, but a blank page.

“Having all the attention on you.“ Bucky elaborated on his initial question.

“It’s not what I was aiming for.“, he replied with a frown, somehow feeling like he’d been shoved into a verbal minefield.

“Oh I know, but you gotta admit your new fame and everything…has its advantages. And you aren’t above exploiting them, are you?“ Bucky didn’t give him a chance to answer before going on. “Red lipstick, the most difficult to get rid of.“, he commented offhandedly, brushing his thumb against the corner of Steve’s lips, as if attempting to wipe away the last remains. He didn’t pull his hand back afterwards, fingers continuing to stroke along Steve’s jaw line. “Did you enjoy it?“

Steve didn’t know how Bucky had found out about the little incident before he’d received his shield, but there’s no use to lie or deny what happened.

“It was unexpected.“ They’d barely exchanged more than a few words and suddenly the blonde had been kissing him out of the blue. Did he enjoy it? Yes, he had, although he’d also felt caught and guilty when Peggy walked in on them. She’d been cross with him or at least that’s how he interpreted the fact that Peggy fired at him. Good thing that Stark’s shield turned out to be bulletproof.

“The best are those that you don’t see coming.“, Bucky remarked with a faint smile, his eyes roaming over Steve’s face, searching for something, maybe the real answer to his question.

“Could you still taste her when you kissed Agent Carter?“ What had already started as a rather strange conversation seemed to quickly turn into an interrogation, making Steve feel like a culprit. Was Bucky accusing him of using his status to seduce those women? “We didn’t kiss.“, he felt the urge to clarify, defend himself when there’s actually nothing to feel blameworthy for. The hand on his face found its way down the side of his neck, rough fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. Steve was aware of his strength, that he could easily grab for Bucky’s wrist to make him stop and throw him out. Yet there’s a part of him wanting to know where this was heading, if all of this had been the reason for Bucky acting more reserved for a while now. It wasn’t like he’d received the cold-shoulder treatment, they’re still talking after all, but the general atmosphere between them had grown tense.

“The serum didn’t turn you into a new person, it simply amplified the character traits you already had, so maybe this was a part of you all along and I failed to notice it sooner.“, Bucky seemed to speak to himself rather than expecting Steve to talk back. His words were confusing, lacking the context Steve needed to understand, but Bucky apparently liked to keep him in the dark by the way his lips curled into an easy smile. Still, something was off…

“I’ve been your best guy for what…almost ten years? I knew you when you’re only Steve Rogers, a little guy from Brooklyn no one gave a damn about.“ 

“But now that you’re Captain, I guess I’m not good enough anymore, huh?“ 

“You’re still my best friend, Buck.“, Steve assured him, having no idea why Bucky doubted the significance of their relationship. He’d went beyond the enemy’s lines to get him back, and he’d do it all over again if necessary. Bucky was his constant in life, someone he’d always been able to rely on when he’d no one else.

“But I’m not your number one. Maybe not even second place at this point.“, his friend disagreed, letting his hand disappear beneath the blanket and Steve’s posture visibly tensed upon feeling nimble fingers sweeping over his stomach, following the trail of dark blonde hair before dipping beneath the white cotton. Holding his breath Steve stared at Bucky with wide eyes.

“Don’t get shy on me now, Stevie, I’m sure this isn’t your first handjob.“, Bucky commented with an amused chuckle, taking a proper hold of his length. The first upward stroke forced Steve to release the breath he’d been holding in a sharp hiss, fingers curling into the thin blanket. He’d been suspicious from the beginning, when Bucky seeked out physical touch in a way that didn’t exactly spell platonic, but he hadn’t seen this coming.

The current situation reminded him of an incident a few years ago, when Bucky had returned home drunk after meeting up with some of his pals from work. He’d slid into bed, having to press against Steve’s back, so he wouldn’t fall out of it with how few space was left. Steve had woken up due to his friend tramping around and if hadn’t been for the racket he’d caused there’s something else, insistently nudging against his lower back that that might’ve alerted him of the other’s presence. 

He didn’t move, pretending that he’s still sound asleep, making sure not to let his breathing pattern betray him. Bucky’s warm breath ghosted over the top of his head, and he could feel him fidgeting until he found a position to his liking. That’s when the shallow trusting motions started, the swell of Bucky’s erection dragging against the flat curve of his ass. The initial shock had kept him paralyzed, not moving a muscle and well, there were two options how to handle the situation. He could either continue pretending that he wasn’t aware of what’s going on, or he could push his friend away and calling him out on his perverted behavior. Steve knew which would be the right action…

But he lay there, eyes screwed shut, exhaling and inhaling evenly through his parted lips, because a depraved part of him enjoyed this, Bucky using him for his pleasure. Slightly clenching his thighs, he made a weak attempt to will down his own prick from growing stiff. Just like back then he’s failing to hold himself back right now. Steve’s cock was throbbing in Bucky’s grasp, the inside of his palm slick with precum. This time he wanted to cum, stain Bucky’s hand the same way he’d messed up the back of his undershirt, smearing his seed all over it.

“Buck-“, he bit back another groan, drawing blood by how fiercely he bit down on his lower lip to muffle the sounds that wanted to follow. Bucky’s thumb teased the tip of his cock, pulling back the foreskin, then pushing it back leisurely. Steve tried to keep still, suppressing the urge to trust his hips upwards and into the tight channel of Bucky’s fist. The friction bordered on being painful, but his face went slack with pleasure, silently pleading for more.

„Isn’t my hand soft enough?“

„No…’s perfect.“, he assured Bucky in between stuttering breaths, although he didn’t protest when Bucky took a moment to cover the palm of his hand with his own spit. The pace of the strokes ramped up, Bucky’s knuckles rubbing against the underside of his skivvies. The blanket was still covering Steve’s lower body leaving what happened beneath to the imagination. Steve didn’t need the visual stimulation with Bucky’s hand giving him everything and then some more. He could feel himself getting closer by the pressure building in his loins and balls, fat beads of precum trickling out of his slit like a broken faucet.

A mean twist of Bucky’s twist gave him the final push that send him stumbling over the edge. Steve’s hips rose on their own accord, chasing his orgasm and letting Bucky squeeze the last drop out of him with spurts of cum hitting his stomach. A low moan got stuck in his throat, unable to escape through his gritted teeth. The soothing aftermath of his climax made him sink back into the cot, taking a few deep breaths to collect his bearings and allow the wild beat of his heart to even out again.

“…why did you do that?“, Steve wanted to know when Bucky pulled his hand back, a few splotches of cum dripping onto the blanket reminding him of the mess they’d made and-  
The gears in his head momentarily came to a fitful stop upon watching Bucky lick the cum, Steve’s cum, from his fingers, uttering a pleased sigh while doing so. It was an obscene sight that made his still half hard dick twitch with interest. God, why was Bucky doing this, seducing him when they both knew into how much trouble it could get them should someone find out.

“Just wanted to show you know what you’re missing out on.“, Bucky murmured with a lazy smirk, like the cat that had gotten the cream. He lowered his head and Steve instinctively tilted his face adjusting the angle, so their lips met, and he could taste himself on Bucky, a shiver of arousal slithering down his spine. With one hand he reached out for Bucky’s neck, curling his finger around it, wanting to keep him in place and deepen the kiss he’d dreamed of for so long, but Bucky –once again- seemed to have other plans, retreating and getting back up on his feet, leaving him high and dry.

„Good Night, Stevie.“, Bucky bid him farewell, tongue peeking out to lick his lips before he turned his back on Steve and made his exit, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Steve’s hand felt for the spot Bucky had been sitting on, feeling for the warmth that was left behind, evidence that his mind hadn’t just made up what appeared like a wet dream the longer he though about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm onto you, yeah you  
> I'm not your number one  
> I saw you with her  
> Kissing and having fun ♫


End file.
